La oscuridad y un día
by Shiga San
Summary: La oscuridad eterna no tiene nada de emocionante cuando tienes que pasar en ella toda tu larga existencia. Murasakibara conoce muy bien esa sensación de aburrimiento que se repite sin cesar día tras día. En su mundo tedioso solo hay una pequeña luz, una especie de sueño que de vez en cuando le asalta. Un sueño en el que un hermoso joven le ama… en toda la extensión de esa palabra…
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Esta historia y todo lo que contiene ( joyerío, moviliario, ropa hortera, escenarios pomposos y litros de fluidos indeterminados) ha salido de mi mente perturbada de tanto ver yaoi; eso si los personajes y toda su sensualidad son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y su erótica ( aunque mal etiquetada como deportiva) obra "Kuroko no basket" ( o mas conocida como" No me puedo creer que todos esos macizos tengan el cuerpo para jugar al basket después de pasarse el día dale que te pego entrando o no en la "zona")

Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.

La oscuridad eterna no tiene nada de emocionante cuando tienes que pasar en ella toda tu larga existencia. Murasakibara conoce muy bien esa sensación de aburrimiento que se repite sin cesar día tras día.

En su mundo tedioso solo hay una pequeña luz, una especie de sueño que de vez en cuando le asalta. Un sueño en el que un hermoso joven le ama… en toda la extensión de esa palabra… y con todas sus consecuencias.

Empieza un largo camino lleno de decisiones de vital importancia; vital solo para Akashi.

MuraAka …

 **La oscuridad...y un día.**

 **By Shiga san  
**

La amplia estancia de rocas grisáceas repleta en techos y paredes por simbología ritual, contempla la escena ante ella como un integrante mas de lo que allí acontece. Decenas de velas titilan sincronizadas, inundando el ambiente con su cálido resplandor anaranjado. En el centro de la misma, un confortable lecho habitado por dos seres, indefinidos y monstruosos, puesto que carecen de apariencia humana. Uno de ellos, el que está debajo, parece dormitar a pesar del movimiento frenético que ejerce el que danza seductoramente sobre él.

Sumido en su propia satisfacción, el ser dotado de mas vida, profiere un aterrador gruñido gutural, y baja sus manos al abdomen del que está tendido bajo él, desgarrando la carne y apartándola para introducir los dedos en el interior, sin dejar de oscilar sensualmente sobre el otro, que permanece inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos sin mirar, la boca abierta sin emitir sonido, el cuerpo caliente sin estar vivo…

Saca una de las manos del interior del otro cuerpo, llevándola a la boca y relamiendo los dedos, saboreando el líquido vital que ha extraído. Se acaricia los labios y el cuello, extendiendo un velo carmesí a su paso hasta el vientre, atrapando su propia excitación, lubricando el movimiento con la sangre que pinta su piel, sin dejar de disfrutar de la penetración que le ofrece el pobre incauto que sigue tendido.

Arquea la espalda levemente, la transformación está cercana y lo sabe… La blanca piel de sus omóplatos enrojece y se abulta, abriéndose y dejando salir un amasijo de huesos y piel enredada, cubierta por una grasilla de aspecto blancuzco. Sus ojos, se tornan brutales, con un destello dorado y sus incisivos crecen hasta asomar por su labio inferior.

Perfora la yugular de la presa con suma destreza y bebe con ansias el líquido que emana de la herida.

La sangre que está ingiriendo le abrasa la garganta a su paso, algo no va bien. No es como las presas a las que está acostumbrado. Sigue lamiendo sangre en la misma posición y se permite viajar hasta los labios del proveedor, manchando su largo cabello violáceo del rojo líquido. Sus alas por fin se estiran por completo, coincidiendo con el momento del orgasmo y se incorpora, agarrándose con ambas manos el cuello y dejando escapar un gemido prolongado en el tiempo que parece no terminar jamás. Baja la mirada al cuerpo que le ha provisto de alimento y desahogo y se lleva las dos manos a la boca, ahogando un grito que no le sale de la garganta, si no del alma.

El ser moribundo que yace bajo él le sonríe, cálida y amorosamente.

... susurró su nombre…

" _Atsushi"_

….

Akashi despierta súbitamente, empapado en sudor frío y con unas nauseas repentinas…

Jadea, suplicando por aire en sus pulmones. El sentido del tacto se torna frío en todos sus miembros y el mundo a su alrededor no es mas que una dolorosa oscuridad que permanece impasible ante su dolor.

Pasos apresurados, órdenes jadeantes, un golpe seco que le muestra a una de las doncellas a medio vestir, una lámpara de aceite en su mano, una expresión de temor en su rostro medio dormido.

Lo último que necesita es alguien toqueteándole en busca de alguna lesión, o tener que dar explicaciones de su estado.

Solo es una maldita pesadilla, nada mas.

Lo achaca al calor, al poco tiempo que tiene para descansar últimamente, a las escasas oportunidades que ha tenido para comer algo medianamente comestible y las ganas que tiene de que por fin vuelva su hermano de la ciudad.

De algún modo logra tranquilizar a la sirvienta y sacarla de su cuarto con rapidez.

Cuando por fin se encuentra solo, Akashi tarda un rato en volver a conciliar el sueño.

Ese sueño se repite constantemente y no entiende nada de lo que ve; nada salvo que conoce a ese monstruo alado y que de algún modo se siente seguro a su lado…

…..

El olor a sangre le rodea, sutil, casi dulzón.

Los cuerpos embriagados, desangrándose lentamente sin saberlo se amontonan a su alrededor. La música ni siquiera le importa, y eso que los intérpretes no han dejado de tocar su tonada una y otra vez. Para él cada noche es idéntica. Siente que ha perdido la emoción de cada acto y que su existencia se sucede entre una comida y la siguiente.

La caza perdió su encanto un par de siglos atrás, y ahora, con la facilidad con la que los humanos sucumben a las distintas sustancias, ni siquiera se molesta en acechar a nadie.

Murasakibara se aburre. No solo del sitio, la compañía y la banda sonora; le aburre su vida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sus hermanos, sus hijos, su familia le contemplan con cierta preocupación aunque ninguno es tan estúpido como acercarse a él en ese momento. El ambiente en tono óxido en cierto modo les tiene adormecidos y al mismo tiempo ansiosos por devorar tan suculentas y fáciles presas, tanto, que la melancolía existencial de Atsushi no está entre una de sus prioridades mas cercanas.

Himuro suspira mirándole.

Tarda unos segundos en apartar el hambre a un lugar recóndito de su mente y sortear los cuerpos calientes de la sala hasta ponerse a su lado.

No le toca, no le mira, ni siquiera le dirige la palabra durante unos minutos que a ambos se les hacen demasiado largos e innecesarios.

– Deberías alimentarte. – No necesita alzar la voz; sabe que Murasakibara le escucha perfectamente. – Pero procura no matar a nadie. La última vez madre se enfadó mucho y no cargaré con tus culpas.

–No tengo hambre. –Lo dice en serio, y eso sorprende mucho al moreno. –Quiero irme… no soporto estar aquí ni un segundo mas.

Himuro se limita a asentir y a seguir su salida con la mirada. Su vista se queda posada en la puerta mucho tiempo después de que su "padre" abandonara la comida y la diversión.

En un pensamiento totalmente egoísta resuelve que su marcha simplemente significa mucha mas comida para él… y la verdad, se muere, literalmente, de hambre.

…

Lo mas interesante de su condición es la posibilidad de recorrer enormes distancias en un parpadeo. El tiempo no parece ser un impedimento para hacer nada y siempre lo ha tomado de un modo totalmente natural.

Deja atrás las luces, los sonidos propios de la humanidad en una búsqueda incesante de silencio, paz, la nada mas absoluta.

Incluso en el lugar mas remoto del planeta los pequeños animales encuentran un modo de llenar el silencio que tanto anhela. Acaba acostumbrándose al incansable siseo de pequeñas patitas y mandíbulas en busca de alimento, sexo o un quehacer básico para su existencia y simplemente se tiende todo lo largo que es en la fina arena del desierto.

La noche alargada, pesada y fría lo cubre absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Las estrellas salpican de un modo impúdico el precioso negro del manto celeste, manchando de un modo grosero tan hermoso color.

Por un momento desearía poder sentir algo, lo que sea, pero algo que mueva su enorme cuerpo a parte de la sangre. El tedio parece haberlo llenado todo en su existencia y no sabe si le molesta o por el contrario le parece de lo mas apropiado.

Murasakibara se gira de costado sobre la arena. Las finas sedas de su ropa se ensucian, incluso los preciosos encajes bordados de los puños de su camisa acaban por enguarrinarse del tono parduzco del suelo. Nada queda a salvo de la suciedad y no le importa.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su alrededor.

Quedan un par de horas para el amanecer, y aunque es consciente de que eso no le mataría, al menos no inmediatamente, decide que es un buen momento para buscar un lugar un poco mas resguardado que en el que se encuentra.

Sus alas surgen, rasgando la tela de su camisa y chaleco. Adora el sonido que hacen al desplegarse y oscilar un instante antes de levantar el vuelo.

No se molesta en recordar ningún sitio rebuscado o alejado del toque de divinidad que tanto le repugna.

Tiene una especie de pálpito y selecciona una enorme mansión incrustada cerca de un rio. Los árboles a su alrededor le parecen perfectos y no siente mas que media docena de humanos durmiendo en su interior.

Simplemente perfecto.

Las ventanas ceden sin esfuerzo a su toque, y la aterida buhardilla de enseres inútiles y telarañas se le antoja el mas lujoso de los lechos para esa velada.

Asegura la ventana desde dentro y escoge un tenue rincón, curiosamente despejado y adecuado para su voluminoso cuerpo. Se acomoda, sonríe y cierra los ojos sin pretenderlo.

Ese amanecer le asalta en mitad de un vivido sueño… un anhelo recurrente que le persigue desde que puede recordar.

Una hermosa criatura de mirada desigual y cabello del color de la sangre… una hermosa criatura que sabe quien es y aún así no le teme.

Una lástima que no sea mas que un sueño…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te agrade e intrigue a partes iguales.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Chapter 2

_*Advertencias: Esta historia y todo lo que contiene ( joyerío, mobiliario, ropa hortera, escenarios pomposos y litros de fluidos indeterminados) ha salido de mi mente perturbada de tanto ver yaoi; eso si los personajes y toda su sensualidad son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y su erótica ( aunque mal etiquetada como deportiva) obra "Kuroko no basket" ( o mas conocida como" No me puedo creer que todos esos macizos tengan el cuerpo para jugar al basket después de pasarse el día dale que te pego entrando o no en la "zona")*_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.**_

La oscuridad eterna no tiene nada de emocionante cuando tienes que pasar en ella toda tu larga existencia. Murasakibara conoce muy bien esa sensación de aburrimiento que se repite sin cesar día tras día.

En su mundo tedioso solo hay una pequeña luz, una especie de sueño que de vez en cuando le asalta. Un sueño en el que un hermoso joven le ama… en toda la extensión de esa palabra… y con todas sus consecuencias.

Empieza un largo camino lleno de decisiones de vital importancia; vital solo para Akashi.

MuraAka …

 **La oscuridad...y un día.**

 **By Shiga san**

El bullicio fuera del cuarto es lo que le despierta. Akashi no recuerda muy bien nada del sueño, ni la razón por la que le parece que es demasiado tarde para que él siga en la cama.

Lo cierto es que tampoco tiene muchas ganas de salir de ella, ni de comprobar la hora que es.

Solo el movimiento frenético del personal de la casa le indica que ocurre algo, y que quizá sería buena idea averiguarlo.

Sentado en el borde del colchón bosteza hasta el límite de su boca. Estira brazos y piernas, incluso hasta separa los deditos de los pies en su intento por desperezarse.

No llega a incorporarse del todo cuando una de las doncellas al servicio de su familia irrumpe en su cuarto con el desayuno en una bandeja.

– Buenos días, señorito. – Posa la carga con cuidado de no derramar los líquidos y se dirige inmediatamente a la ventana para abrir las pesadas cortinas de color vino que cubren los amplios ventanales de madera.

–Buenos días. – No puede evitar bostezar de nuevo. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿a que viene tanto jaleo?

– Su hermano ha llamado hace un rato. – La doncella sonríe ante la expresión del muchacho, una mezcla perfecta entre alegría y sorpresa. – Vuestro padre ha ordenado que preparemos la casa para recibir a muchos invitados. Quiere hacer una bienvenida adecuada para su hermano y … ¿a dónde va?… – Le sigue con la mirada mientras recorre la habitación a la carrera, aún con las ropas de dormir y sale por la puerta sin tomar el desayuno; ni vestirse.

Cruza el largo pasillo alfombrado hasta la escalera que baja al piso superior esquivando al servicio, que cargado con mantelerías y cubiertos, danza con prisas por la casa.

Ignora a su padre en la entrada y trota con ganas hasta el establo.

Solo cuando sus pies notan el frío suelo es consciente de que está descalzo, pero no le importa mucho.

– ¡Mi caballo! ¡Deprisa! – Grita en la puerta, aunque se detiene para recuperar el aliento.

El muchacho del establo le mira con cara de susto. Tarda unos segundos en procesar la orden del señorito y otros pocos segundos mas en darse cuenta de la naturaleza de tal petición.

– Lo ensillaré en un momento. – Akashi asiente solo con la cabeza. – Debería ponerse algo de ropa mientras tanto.

Señala sus prendas con el dedo de punta. La amplia camisola en tono crema luce ladeada, incluso el pequeño cordel que lo anuda en el cuello está descompuesto. Y el pantalón de seda de color tierra tampoco parece el atuendo mas apropiado para montar a caballo; ni mucho menos totalmente descalzo.

– Ayúdame a montar. – No va a esperar que lo ensille. Abre la cancela del animal y le guía con cariño al exterior. Aunque tiene cierta prisa se asegura de que ha comido y bebido lo suficiente como para correr un buen rato sin causarle ninguna lesión.

El muchacho no piensa ni por un momento en llevarle la contraria. Une sus manos entrelazando los dedos y se agacha lo suficiente frente a él como para que pose uno de sus pies en ellas y con un pequeño impulso, suba al lomo del castaño animal.

Akashi se acomoda y se inclina hacia delante para liberar al animal del bocado. Acaricia su cabeza y cuello con ternura y e toma con firmeza las crines a su alcance.

– Vamos muchacho. – Susurra al animal antes de erguirse y salir lentamente del establo. – Vamos a sorprender a mi hermano ¿Qué te parece?

El animal emite un relincho agudo y patea con la pezuña el suelo un par de veces. Esa respuesta no hace mas que arrancarle una preciosa carcajada al pelirojo, que tras acariciarlo con cariño le incita a que galope con todas sus ganas, fuera de sus tierras siguiendo el camino establecido para el transporte.

La sensación del viento temprano en su rostro, frío y aún húmedo se lleva lo poco de esa pesadez que se mantiene en el cuerpo tras despertar. Una extraña alegría le inunda, se siente del todo eufórico.

El animal bajo su cuerpo se mueve tan rápido que no puede evitar sonreír a tal hazaña.

Decide ir bajando el ritmo cuando está tan lejos de su casa que ya es imposible divisarla, ni tan siquiera como un pequeño puntito en el horizonte.

Por un instante está tentado a bajar del caballo y esperar a un lado del arbolado camino, pero se da cuenta que subido al animal tiene una vista privilegiada desde lo alto.

– Lo siento amiguito. – Palmea sonoramente al caballo que se limita a ladear la cabeza para enfocarle. – Aguanta un poquito mas conmigo encima.

Un nuevo relincho y una sonrisa por parte de su dueño. Si no fuera imposible podría jurar que ese animal es capaz de comunicarse con él.

Los siguientes minutos mirando el horizonte se le hacen eternos. Cada vez que una silueta rompe la línea recta se alza sobre el lomo del caballo, tratando de adivinar la clase de transporte o persona que se acerca por el camino a la distancia.

Lo único que pasan son carros y mas carros de enseres y comida para la fiesta que está organizando su padre. Conoce muy bien la forma del coche de caballos destinado al transporte de personas, pero no parece haber rastro de él .

Mientras espera duda mentalmente de que ese impulso irracional pase sin consecuencias. Su padre tomará algún tipo de represalia, aunque la verdad lo único que quiere es ver a su hermano el primero, antes de que la vorágine de la casa se lo trague por completo y no pueda ni dirigirle una leve mirada.

Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que es el caballo quien cabecea en su dirección para avisarle del vehículo que se acerca.

–¡Ahí está! – Ni siquiera tiene que golpear al caballo con los talones, el animal emprende el galope por su cuenta, obligándole a agarrarse con las dos manos de las crines. – ¡ Vamos, deprisa!

Puede sentir los músculos del animal en su cuerpo, su respiración profunda, el intervalo pesado entre cada uno de sus cascos golpeando el suelo a cada paso. El aire a su alrededor duele, mueve su ropa con violencia, humedeciendo la tela con las gotas que deberían quedar en el ambiente.

El cochero hace una señal avisando a los pasajeros de que un jinete se acerca, aunque no necesita ponerse en alerta contra bandidos ni malechores; reconoce esa cabellera roja en la distancia sin problemas.

Se inclina de lado para informar al interior desde un pequeño agujero en su zona.

– Señor, su hermano viene como un demonio.

– Pare, por favor. – Inclina la cabeza a modo de disculpa ante los otros dos pasajeros y espera que el coche se pare antes de abrir la portezuela y quedarse de pie junto al marco.

El uniforme militar contrasta perfectamente con el negro lacado del coche, quizá mucho mas, que el mismísimo rojo de su pelo.

Sus ojos encuentran al jinete en un instante y una hermosa sonrisa se instala en su rostro sin pensarlo.

Akashi va frenando al animal según se acercan al coche, aunque no pretende detenerlo del todo. Al pasar a su lado simplemente salta en su dirección.

Sabe que su hermano le cogerá entre sus brazos como ha hecho siempre… o si no, se dará un buen golpe contra el duro suelo.

Por suerte no hacen falta palabras entre ellos para adivinarse las intenciones. Kagami lo atrapa en el aire sin problema alguno.

Sus brazos se cierran en torno al menudo cuerpo de su hermano, se recrea unos segundos que les parecen eternos, en cierto modo lo son.

Solo cuando le posa en el suelo se da cuenta de que ha crecido mas de lo que recordaba… y de que está con las ropas de dormir.

– ¿Nuestro padre te ha dejado salir así? –Le revuelve el pelo, divertido.

– Nuestro padre se puede ir a la porra. –Rueda los ojos, aprieta los labios.

Kagami estalla en carcajadas. Da igual lo mucho que pase el tiempo, su hermanito siempre será un niño a sus ojos.

– Te espero en casa. – Sube de nuevo al caballo y se aleja a toda prisa.

Kagami no puede dejar de reír, sabe que lo hace para esquivar a su padre y eso no puede mas que hacerle sonreír con ganas.

…

El ajetreo de pasos bajo él es lo que aleja el letargo de su consciencia. Atsushi se incorpora aunque se cuida mucho de hacer ruido.

Desde su posición puede sentir la presencia de una veintena de humanos. Sabe incluso donde está cada uno y por los olores que le llegan intuye que es lo que ocurre. Escucha con cierta atención, sin ganas, las órdenes tiranas de un par de voces tajantes en sitios distintos de la propiedad.

Una fiesta de bienvenida.

No sabe muy bien porqué sonríe, pero de algún modo, la simple idea de un montón de tiernos humanos en una misma estancia le hace relativamente feliz.

Aunque sea para matar su tedio está dispuesto a aparecerse en la celebración. Es divertido verles interactuar como pequeñas criaturas indefensas; sus intrigas le fascinan, pero solo como entretenimiento pasajero.

Un nuevo sonido le intriga. Fuera, escucha el resuello acelerado de un caballo, sus cascos golpeando el suelo con fuerza, moviéndose a una velocidad reseñable.

La pequeña ventana del lateral le sirve para un pequeño vistazo. Sus ojos se abren hasta el límite cuando le ve. A pesar de la distancia y de la suciedad del cristal está seguro de que esa hermosa criatura pelirroja es la que le atormenta desde hace siglos.

Aspira profundamente. Siente, casi saborea, los aromas que le rodean. El polvo, moho, animales muertos tras las paredes. La madera vieja de los muebles ahí guardados, la pátina rancia y deslucida tras años de abandono. Ropa antigua, incluso puede adivinar un tenue aroma a cremas infantiles en uno de los rincones. Pero no es eso lo que le interesa.

Pone todo el cuidado del mundo en abrir la ventana, solo una pequeña rendija para saborear el exterior. Dirige su atención al muchacho.

Lo primero que le asalta es el penetrante aroma del animal, su sudor, los restos de comida, las heces de la cuadra.

Y él.

Le llega despacio, pero lo nota con deleite.

Su sudor le resulta una fragancia deliciosa. Puede oler a otra persona en él, alguien que huele distinto, de otras tierras. Huele su cabello, el jabón que ha usado para limpiarlo aún se mantiene ahí, y sus ropas, desprenden un olor que se le hace de lo mas cercano.

Aspira, una vez mas, fuerte, con ganas.

El pelirrojo deja el animal y corre en su dirección. Cierra los ojos y sigue la presencia por la casa. Cruza el umbral, sus pasos resuenan en la cabeza con claridad al tocar la madera pulida de cedro del suelo. Las escaleras, con la alfombra tupida en marfil amortiguan el sonido; el tercer escalón está suelto de un lado.

Corre por el pasillo, esquiva a alguien que contiene el aliento y se encierra de un portazo en uno de los cuartos.

Al apartar las telas sudadas de su cuerpo, el aroma limpio de su cuerpo le llega como una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Atsushi se relame, divertido.

Necesita salir de ahí, volver a casa de inmediato.

Tiene una fiesta a la que asistir y no está vestido adecuadamente para la ocasión.

…

Camina demasiado rápido por los pasillos tristes de la propiedad que comparte con su "familia". El sótano bajando tras una entrada oculta en la chimenea es su destino. Pasa de largo los primeros cubículos y se detiene junto al ataud de plata labrada que corona el centro de la estancia mas grande.

Murasakibara sonríe, con ganas. Levanta la tapa sin esfuerzo y contempla el "sueño" de Himuro unos segundos.

– Levanta, tienes que ayudarme. – Le zarandea sin consideración alguna.

– ¿Qué quieres "padre"? Algunos necesitamos descansar por el día. – Trata de sentarse por si mismo aunque no lo logra y acaba de nuevo tumbado. –No todos podemos movernos por el día como si nada.

– Eso es por que aún eres joven. – Mete el brazo tras su espalda y le saca del ataúd en volandas. – Dentro de un par de siglos el día no será un problema para ti. Pero lo que tienes ahora es vagancia. Puedo oler la sangre que has ingerido hace poco, no necesitas dormir… solo lo haces por aburrimiento.

– A veces está bien no hacer nada. – Le mira entornando los ojos. – Nada de nada.

–Necesito tu ayuda, es importante.

Himuro abre los ojos de golpe al comprender la dimensión de esas palabras.

Murasakibara nunca le pide nada a nadie…

Se centra en él, en su postura. Sus sentidos no están tan afilados como los de su "padre" pero puede sentir cierto aroma que le desconcierta.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – Aunque le gustaría preguntar otra cosa, decide que es mejor ayudarle de inmediato. Espera que salga de él contárselo.

– Que me acompañes a una fiesta. – Himuro levanta una ceja, intrigado. – Necesito ayuda con la ropa… y que me detengas si llega el momento.

– Lo de la ropa lo comprendo… tienes el gusto atrofiado… pero lo último… – Le mira de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. –¿Estás interesado en una presa?

Murasakibara no responde, se limita a tomar su mano con fuerza y arrastrarle casi en volandas por toda la mansión hasta su cuarto.

–Tu solo … no me pierdas de vista. – Abre la portezuela del armario y saca prendas al alzar para lanzarlas sobre la cama. – Quiero lucir elegante. – Señala la ropa. – Y luego tu haz lo mismo. Ponte ropa adecuada…

– ¿Y yo que gano? –Bromea divertido. Intenta de ese modo aligerar la tensión del cuarto.

– Dejaré que comas hasta que te duela el estómago; no intervendré.

Himuro sonríe, contento.

Esas palabras suenan a invitación y eso le gusta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por leer, hermosas.

Nos leemos en el siguientes

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Chapter 3

_*Advertencias: Esta historia y todo lo que contiene ( joyerío, mobiliario, ropa hortera, escenarios pomposos y litros de fluidos indeterminados) ha salido de mi mente perturbada de tanto ver yaoi; eso si los personajes y toda su sensualidad son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y su erótica ( aunque mal etiquetada como deportiva) obra "Kuroko no basket" ( o mas conocida como" No me puedo creer que todos esos macizos tengan el cuerpo para jugar al basket después de pasarse el día dale que te pego entrando o no en la "zona")*_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.**_

La oscuridad eterna no tiene nada de emocionante cuando tienes que pasar en ella toda tu larga existencia. Murasakibara conoce muy bien esa sensación de aburrimiento que se repite sin cesar día tras día.

En su mundo tedioso solo hay una pequeña luz, una especie de sueño que de vez en cuando le asalta. Un sueño en el que un hermoso joven le ama… en toda la extensión de esa palabra… y con todas sus consecuencias.

Empieza un largo camino lleno de decisiones de vital importancia; vital solo para Akashi.

MuraAka …

 **La oscuridad...y un día.**

 **By Shiga san**

La fiesta de bienvenida en la mansión da comienzo casi desde la aparición del primer invitado.

Murasakibara se limita a sostener una copa de vino entre sus dedos enguantados. No tiene ni idea de como ha llegado a sus manos, tampoco le importa mucho.

La maraña de aromas le rodea completamente, aunque dista mucho de prestarle atención.

Puede ver las personas a su alrededor, dispuestas como pequeñas piezas de un juego de mesa, relacionarse entre si, hablar de cosas que no le importan, ingerir comida que no le agrada, beber líquidos que no necesita, lucir unas galas que no le resultan ni interesantes.

La humanidad siempre ha tenido esa costumbre tediosa e irracional de llenarse el cuerpo de adornos, a cual mas llamativo e inútil. Murasakibara observaba su alrededor con genuino desdén.

Nada en esa estancia le llenaba.

Himuro desvió sus ojos a un lado con la intención de mirar a su "padre". Seguía sin comprender que hacían ahí, ni cual era su labor concreta. Solo tenía ciertas ideas, a cual mas descabellada. Sea como fuere, si acababa con el estómago lleno al final de la pantomima habrá sido una gran salida.

Quiere creer eso, de verdad, pero la postura de Atsushi no hace mas que decirle que hay algo mas, algo mas grande y especial que se le escapa.

El tono irisado de sus ropas no hace mas que darle un aspecto angelical, y es curioso que ninguno de los humanos presentes haya reparado en ellos, o mas concretamente en su "padre".

Es una criatura enorme vestida de blanco que observa sin parpadear todo y a todos con una pose amenazadora.

Himuro le imita cuando aspira una inmensa bocanada de aire.

Los aromas se arremolinan en su interior y tarda un rato en separarlos y comprenderlos.

Comida, bebida, cosméticos, lociones… los olores propios de la humanidad. Las maderas de los muebles, cada una con su aroma propio del país… los tintes de la ropa, los apliques, la cera empleada en abrillantar el suelo…

Hay una joven con el periodo, a la izquierda. Puede sentir incluso el aroma del relicario que aprieta en la palma de su mano.

Himuro arruga la nariz.

Dulce, muy dulce. Siente una especie de mareo; se le hace la boca agua.

Pestañea, mira con mas atención. Nada. Solo ese aroma, muy muy dulce.

Le gusta, le resulta mucho mas que apetecible.

Descarta a los humanos mas viejos de inmediato. El aroma que le llega es joven, fuerte…

Siente sus colmillos al pasar la lengua por los labios, despacio muy despacio. Se peina el cabello con los dedos en un vano intento por disimular la ansiedad que de repente le invade por completo.

No debería tener hambre… de echo no lo tiene, es algo mas que esa vana necesidad de alimentarse propia de su condición.

Lo siente como un impulso animal.

Aunque encuentra un par de jóvenes, futura comida, tacha de su lista a las mujeres de la sala en un segundo.

Pone especial interés en los hombres que quedan. Ni el camarero, ni el finolis remilgado del centro que trata de impresionar a la señorita con su palabrería le interesan. El chico silencioso que finge prestar atención y sin embargo mira el escote de su acompañante tampoco es a quien busca.

El anfitrión aparece y es demasiado viejo.

Todo su cuerpo vibra de puro gozo al encontrarle. El pelirrojo junto a él es quien emite ese aroma tan agradable y dulzón.

Murasakibara le mira solo una décima de segundo. Dibuja una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y regresa a su propia búsqueda.

Reconoce el aroma del joven junto al anfitrión de esa misma mañana. Estaba mezclado con el de la criatura que busca. Comprende el parentesco. En cierto modo ese joven emite la misma fragancia, aunque ligeramente distinta.

Le gusta, le atrae, pero no mas allá de simple curiosidad.

Sigue con la mirada su llegada al salón, la reacción de los presentes ante él.

La fiesta es en su honor, por su regreso. Todos quieren saber, cosas vanas sin importancia sobre su viaje, sus días lejos de la casa. Le rodean y veneran como una especie de héroe.

A Murasakibara le resulta gracioso tanto interés. Solo es un simple humano que ha viajado un poco.

A pesar de estar a un lado, puede escuchar perfectamente lo que están hablando. Es tedioso, aburrido.

Siglos de observar a los humanos y no parecen cambiar de patrón. Una y otra vez repiten escenas ante él. Solo mirando sus posturas, el modo de hablar puede ver que el viejo nervioso junto a la mesa quiere que el anfitrión se fije en su hija. La mujer aburrida a su lado espera lo mismo. Es tan patético.

No es la única. El dueño de la casa parece encantado con la atención que los invitados tienen para con su hijo. Por su modo de mirarles tan condescendiente se da cuenta de que es justo su plan. Espera que alguna de esas jovencitas quiera casarse con alguno de sus hijos.

El mas mayor parece notar la ausencia de su hijo menor. Se disculpa y envía a su hermano a buscarle.

Atsushi aspira de nuevo. Sabe que está en la casa, en la segunda planta.

Aunque le gustaría moverse de ahí y encontrarse con él, decide esperar acontecimientos.

Escucha sus pasos apresurados recorrer la escalera y siente en todo su cuerpo el hecho de que se encuentre en la misma habitación que él.

Es hermoso, incluso a esa distancia, la criatura es maravillosa.

Da un paso atrás, siente en su espalda la pared.

Por un instante, solo uno, el aire llena sus pulmones de un modo tan cálido que su piel se entibia por todas partes.

Mirarle junto a su hermano es delicioso.

–Si papá me presenta a otra señorita "decente y cabal" saldré corriendo. –Kagami se inclina hacia un lado para hablar con su hermano sin ser escuchado.

–De aquí sales comprometido. –Ríe graciosamente. –Te recomiendo el vino, dentro de un par de copas todas te parecerán de lo mas adecuadas.

–No te rías, seguro que también hay alguna para ti. –Saluda con la mano en alto a una de las señoritas cerca de ellos, que les mira disimuladamente tras su abanico.

– Esto parece una feria del ganado. – Mira con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor. –Algún filete habrá que se pueda comer.

–Creo que soy vegetariano. – Pestañea nervioso y se inclina de nuevo para susurrarle a su hermano. –¿Quien es el que está junto a la ventana?

–No lo sé, padre ha invitado a mucha gente. –Se fija en él y no recuerda haberle visto antes. –Creo que voy a por algo de beber… espero que te portes bien.

– Maldito enano traidor, no me dejes solo. – Alarga la mano con la intención de detenerlo pero Akashi es mas rápido que él y se escabulle con cierta gracia.

Suspira frustrado al verse abandonado tan vilmente por su hermano en mitad de la sala. Se siente mucho mas que solo, completamente expuesto a los invitados.

–Una fiesta magnífica. – Un susurro profundo, justo a su derecha.

Kagami da un respingo por lo inesperado de las palabras. La voz junto a él se le hace totalmente sorpresiva. Hace un segundo ese mismo joven estaba al otro lado de la sala; le miraba con interés… y ahora estaba a su lado con una tranquilidad que da escalofríos.

– Depende de lo que consideres magnífico. –Se gira, le encara. Extiende su mano abierta para formalizar el saludo. – Taiga… ¿y tu eres…?

–Tatsuya. –Imita su gesto dando gracias a la tela que cubre sus manos. Ponerse guantes nunca le había parecido tan buena idea hasta ese momento. –Me encantaría escuchar la definición justa de esa palabra de tus labios.

Himuro moja sus labios lentamente, en apenas un roce de su lengua y le mira directamente. A esa distancia es capaz de distinguir media docena de matices de rojo en su persona.

Disfruta de su aspecto, la imperfección de las prendas que viste, las diminutas variaciones en su rostro tratando de agradarle. A Himuro le gusta esa reacción, aunque su aroma lo esté volviendo loco.

Tiene el permiso de Murasakibara para alimentarse sin consecuencias, pero no tiene ninguna gana de lastimar a ese humano; le suscita mucha curiosidad, en todos los matices que puede encontrar de esa palabra.

–Esta casa tiene muchos y muy variados escenarios que entrarían dentro de esa palabra. –Sonríe casi tímido. Kagami le estudia tratando de reconocer algo en su persona que se le haga familiar, reconocible. Jamás olvidaría alguien tan hermoso y sin embargo se ve a si mismo tratando de ser lo mas neutral posible. Recuerda que su padre sigue en la casa, muy posiblemente monitorizando cada uno de sus pasos. Todas esas personas están ahí por él, o es lo que su padre le ha hecho creer. Él simplemente cree que están ahí por la comida y la posibilidad de un buen negocio; tenga o no que ver con él. Himuro le imita, guarda una distancia adecuada y presta atención a cada una de sus palabras, interesado en sus gestos. –Aunque me temo que tendremos que dejar la muestra para otra ocasión. –Consciente de que están siendo el centro de las miradas, decide postponer la visita para mas tarde… quizá dentro de unas horas...

–Si te escabulleras ahora sería muy grosero. –Señala con la mirada la puerta principal, abierta de par en par para que los invitados puedan entrar y salir con comodidad. –Aunque me encantaría visitar esos lugares de los que presumes.

–Y a mi me encantará acompañarte. –Hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y es cuando se da cuenta de que no ha soltado su mano desde que iniciaron la conversación.

Una invitada le asalta, impaciente y Kagami ejerce de anfitrión educado con ella.

Quizá llevan demasiado tiempo ensimismados en si mismos que no se han dado cuenta de cuan grosero puede resultar dicho comportamiento con las damas que han acudido a dicha fiesta solo para mostrarse ante él como futuras esposas.

Comprendía la necesidad de formar una familia. Aunque para ser honesto, Kagami no imaginó que su padre lo orquestaría a sus espaldas y de tan atropellado proceder.

Responde a sus preguntas con tranquilidad, cosas vanas que no aportan nada de conocimiento adicional a la mujer y se disculpa con ella. Su intención es iniciar esa visita prometida en ese preciso instante.

Cuando quiere retomar la conversación descubre que el moreno se ha volatilizado de su lado; tal y como apareció.

Le busca con la mirada, y cree verlo en el exterior, mas allá de las escalinatas de entrada.

La tentación de salir a su encuentro es muy grande, pero sus obligaciones en la reunión le obligan a mostrar su mejor sonrisa y dedicar sus pensamientos a una venganza contra su hermano pequeño, al que ve perfectamente escabullirse por las escaleras a la planta superior de la casa; seguro que buscando algo de tranquilidad.

Akashi reconoció en su mirada una envida enorme por su exitosa fuga de la fiesta.

Aunque era consciente de que solo duraría hasta que la comida estuviese lista en el gran comedor, lo que le obligaría a estar presente junto a su padre y su hermano, presidiendo la mesa y totalmente visible a la totalidad de invitados.

Eso le concedía un par de horas en los que podía deambular por las partes menos concurridas de la propiedad sin sentirse culpable.

Por suerte, la planta baja parecía ser el cúmulo de vida en aquel momento, por lo que moverse sin preocupaciones por la planta de arriba debería ser mas sencillo; aún así caminaba de puntillas por la alfombra central con los zapatos en la mano. Miraba con insistencia a ambos lados antes de dar el siguiente paso y, aunque su habitación estaba cerca, se decidió por la biblioteca con una sonrisa.

Usó la totalidad del peso de su cuerpo para mover la pesada puerta labrada lo mas lentamente posible, evitando así el reconocible chirrido que haría a su padre subir en un suspiro a buscarle.

Cerró del mismo modo, empujando la puerta con su hombro y asegurándose de que el cierre forjado no hacía el mas mínimo ruido al ser asegurado en la puerta.

Un profundo suspiro llenó sus pulmones y se permitió un par de minutos con la espalda apoyada en la madera y los ojos cerrados.

Lo sentía por Kagami, pero pensaba escapar a como diera lugar de terminar comprometido ese día.

Sintiéndose a salvo acortó el espacio que le separaba de la ventana lateral y se permitió un par de minutos mas mirando el jardín. Parte de los invitados disfrutaba de la vida exterior con tranquilidad.

Volvió al interior por miedo a ser descubierto en su trastada.

La biblioteca no tenía nada de divertido para él, casi se arrepintió de no elegir el establo, pero el lugar estaba en calma y se sentía a salvo de todo.

Depositó sus zapatos en la silla que coronaba la gran mesa de cerezo y caminó descalzo por la alfombra en tono oliva hasta la librería del fondo.

Pasó la punta del dedo por los tomos a cada paso, despacio, sin prestar atención a los títulos ni al valor de cada uno de los ejemplares que ahí descansaba plácidamente.

Tomó uno al azar y lo abrió con cuidado.

Un tratado sobre botánica del un par de siglos atrás. Frente a él una ilustración de una belladona.

No comprende el idioma aunque el dibujo está muy bien hecho. Es bonito.

Ladea la cabeza y sostiene el libro con una sola de sus manos. Quiere sentir el relieve del borde de las hojas en la yema de sus dedos y hace el gesto de tocarlo.

–No me parece bien que hagas eso. – Murmura desde un lugar incierto de la habitación una voz totalmente desconocida, aunque con un deje familiar. –Ese ejemplar es muy valioso, podrías estropear la tinta con la que está hecho.

–¿Quién eres? – Está seguro de que no había nadie en el lugar cuando entró, y de que cerró la puerta tras él. Aunque lo que mas le molesta no es eso, si no ser sorprendido en un gesto tan infantil contra una propiedad de su padre.

–Perdón. –Habla desde el butacón junto a la ventana opuesta por la que Akashi miraba apenas unos pocos minutos antes. –No pretendía asustarte. –Levanta su copa de vino y le sonríe. –Ya estaba aquí cuando has entrado… estaba intentando escapar de esa aburrida reunión, y he sido un poco atrevido al invadir así esta habitación, sin pedir permiso a su padre… o a usted. – Nota la mirada del pelirrojo en él, y hace uso de todo su auto-control para no sonreír mas de la cuenta ante sus erráticos movimientos. –Soy Atsushi.

–No, perdón. –Sacude las manos frente a él y camina hasta quedar a su lado para hablarle en voz baja. –Me has asustado. Creí que estaba solo. – Soy Seijuuro…

Extiende la mano en su dirección y espera que formalice el saludo.

El butacón le concede cierta discreción, debido a la sombra natural que lo cubre convenientemente. Observa la mano extendida, la forma de sus dedos, el pulso con el que oscila levemente a cada latido.

Su propia mano enguantada en cuero negro sale a su encuentro, sin hacerle caso alguno.

Acompaña el gesto con su cuerpo entero y queda de pie frente al pelirrojo.

Ve desconcierto en sus ojos, su mente procesando la inmensidad del cuerpo frente a él; extrañeza ante algo conocido.

Cuando toma su mano con fuerza, Atsushi es quien se sorprende ante tan osado gesto.

– Te conozco, sé quien eres… sé lo que eres. –Tira de su mano para bajarle a su altura y mirarle mas de cerca.

–Me temo que te equivocas. –Da un paso en su dirección, otro y otro mas. Akashi se detiene cuando nota la mesa en su trasero aunque no tiene intención alguna de soltar su mano, al menos hasta obtener respuestas. –No nos hemos visto jamás. Créeme, lo recordaría. – le extraña que no trate de alejarse de él, al contrario, parece complacido. – No me temes …

–No me equivoco. –Akashi se incorpora, queda sentado en la mesa, sin intención alguna de moverse ni un solo milímetro de donde está. – Te he visto, sé que eres… no te temo.

Sonríe, despacio, casi ensimismado en el rostro frente a él, en su pétrea expresión que trata de mostrar lo contrario a lo que piensa.

–Si de verdad supieras lo que soy, quien soy… – Se inclina un poco mas, obligando a Akashi no solo a abrir sus piernas un poco mas para acogerle entre ellas, si no a apoyar sus antebrazos en la fría superficie de madera de la mesa para mantenerse erguido sobre ella.

Alza su mano enguantada y muerde la punta de uno de los dedos para liberarse de su protección, sus colmillos quedan expuestos pero no le importa que así sea. Mantiene la prenda entre sus dientes mientras desliza su mano desnuda por el costado del humano. Si siente su tacto frío o algún temor no da muestras de ello. Sube un poco mas, hasta su cuello vestido con la fina camisa y desliza la punta del índice por su mentón; le gusta.

El pulso en sus frías yemas es tan hipnótico y apetecible… apenas abre sus labios, lo suficiente como para dejar una pequeña porción de la húmeda lengua salir y probar el sabor de esa piel directamente en su propia boca. Solo un poco, una sola gota, pequeña, diminuta, inapreciable. Sin causarle dolor, ni molestia, ni siquiera el peso de su cuerpo.

Es un segundo, corto y suficiente para probar su esencia. Se incorpora, alejándose del calor de ese cuerpo tendido con un dolor que no recordaba, un dolor en el alma.

Casi sin pretenderlo está acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. Hacía siglos que no sentía tal suavidad, esa calidez entibiada por la sangre, el calor propio de la estancia mezclado con la frialdad de su propia piel. –Si de verdad supieras… me temerías. –El guante cae sobre el pecho del pelirrojo al hablar.

–¿Te parezco asustado? – Akashi empieza a encontrar divertido el coloquio, aunque comprende la seriedad del encuentro siente que no hacen mas que dar vueltas a un mismo concepto desde hace un rato. – no eres tan aterrador como crees… y si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho; los habrías matado a todos cuando llegaste… –Murasakibara evita su mirada, se incorpora y toma el guante con rapidez. Mira a la puerta un segundo antes de que alguien llame desde fuera.

– Sé que está ahí dentro. – Una de las señoritas del servicio. –Su padre dice que baje inmediatamente al salón; quiere que conozca a alguien.

– Ya voy. – Suspira frustrado. – Necesito un minuto y estaré abajo. –Mira a su compañero de escondite divertido. –Me temo que vamos a tener que dejar nuestra conversación para otro momento.

Abre la puerta, no espera respuesta alguna por parte de la criatura vestida de blanco. Sabe que volverá, pronto. O quizá no se marche… sea como fuere desea volver a verlo...

… y eso será mucho antes de lo que espera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uooooo otro capi, yeiiihhh! me ha encantado escribirlo, la verdad jeejeje

Espero que os guste mucho.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Chapter 4

_*Advertencias: Esta historia y todo lo que contiene ( joyerío, mobiliario, ropa hortera, escenarios pomposos y litros de fluidos indeterminados) ha salido de mi mente perturbada de tanto ver yaoi; eso si los personajes y toda su sensualidad son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y su erótica ( aunque mal etiquetada como deportiva) obra "Kuroko no basket" ( o mas conocida como" No me puedo creer que todos esos macizos tengan el cuerpo para jugar al basket después de pasarse el día dale que te pego entrando o no en la "zona")*_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.**_

La oscuridad eterna no tiene nada de emocionante cuando tienes que pasar en ella toda tu larga existencia. Murasakibara conoce muy bien esa sensación de aburrimiento que se repite sin cesar día tras día.

En su mundo tedioso solo hay una pequeña luz, una especie de sueño que de vez en cuando le asalta. Un sueño en el que un hermoso joven le ama… en toda la extensión de esa palabra… y con todas sus consecuencias.

Empieza un largo camino lleno de decisiones de vital importancia; vital solo para Akashi.

MuraAka …

 **La oscuridad...y un día.**

 **By Shiga san**

Desde el exterior sigue sus pasos en el interior de la mansión pasando de una ventana a la siguiente.

No necesita estar dentro para escuchar la conversación que el pelirrojo mantiene con su padre, al margen de la fiesta en su honor.

—Eres el mayor de mis hijos, Taiga. Espero de ti que te comportes como un caballero y cumplas con tu obligación.

—No estoy eludiendo mis responsabilidades, solo digo que me gustaría poder elegir con quien casarme por mi mismo… y sobre todo, cuando quiero hacerlo; y ahora no es ese momento padre.

—Está bien, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, y menos en este momento. —une sus manos por delante, entrelazando sus dedos. Kagami conoce ese gesto de su padre desde pequeño. Es claramente el fin de la discusión, por el momento. —Volvamos de inmediato con los invitados; y haz el favor de buscar a tu hermano y traerle de vuelta.

Himuro sonríe desde fuera cuando le ve poniendo caras a su padre por la espalda. No imaginó ver un cuerpo tan grande comportándose como un niño pequeño.

Por un momento las ganas de ponerse a su lado de nuevo le asaltan, aunque se guarda de seguir dicho impulso. En su huida ha olvidado el motivo de su presencia en la fiesta.

– ¡Oh! Vaya. –Busca a Murasakibara por la casa y le descubre en la segunda planta, encerrado con el humano.

Debería entrar, impedir que sigan a solas mas tiempo. Aunque sabe que es inútil siquiera que lo intente. Si Murasakibara quiere alimentarse de ese humano no hay criatura sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de impedírselo…

Afina sus sentidos hacia ellos y se sorprende. Solo están hablando. Nada mas.

Ni forcejeos, ni gritos, ni lamentos, ni dolor… solo hablan, animadamente, casi con una complicidad que da escalofríos.

Debería acercarse un poco mas y estar listo para intervenir si su padre es incapaz de contenerse, pero por alguna razón se siente atraído hacia la presencia de Taiga en el otro lado de la casa.

Le mira en la distancia y le recuerda a esa sensación que se tiene al mirar el fuego y ser incapaz de apartar la vista de la sinuosidad del baile de llamas.

De algún modo el pelirrojo parece brillar con luz propia en mitad de un cuarto lleno de humanos grises y anodinos. Lo único que Tatsuya podría querer del resto es su sangre como alimento, y sinceramente tendría que estar del todo famélico para planteárselo siquiera; sobre todo después de conocerlo.

Sus dedos hormiguean en el punto justo en el que ha tocado la mano de Kagami. A pesar de los guantes su calor es presente en la piel de sus dedos y mucho mas arriba.

Le sigue con la mirada, es hipnótico. Aunque se muere por acercarse y sacarle de ahí aunque sea a la fuerza, se dedica únicamente a mirarle.

Y le extraña mucho la sensación de no poder dejar de hacerlo. Siente que podría estar una eternidad solo mirándole en la distancia y aún así se sentiría completamente lleno de estímulos.

Toda su atención se desvía en el instante justo en el que el aroma a sangre fresca le llega.

Es delicioso.

Se le hace la boca agua solo con olerlo a la distancia. No está muy lejos, y aunque su cuerpo entero le grita que acuda, no puede ni moverse.

Es la presa de Murasakibara y están juntos.

De repente, cuando mas atención está poniendo en la biblioteca y sus inquilinos todo parece desaparecer en un instante.

Nunca jamás, en toda su existencia había vivido como uno de los suyos detenía una caza tan rápido, y mucho menos después de probar aunque solo sea una mísera gota de sangre.

No era una hazaña difícil, aunque si reseñable en la figura de su "padre".

Aunque la curiosidad insana de su especie le incita a que acorte la distancia y compruebe que es lo que ocurre con Murasakibara, sus pasos le conducen de nuevo al interior, irremediablemente lo mas cerca posible de la presencia del anfitrión.

Queda atrapado en su sonrisa en el instante justo en el que sus miradas se encuentran en algún lugar entre ellos.

Los invitados son conducidos al comedor, en la sala contigua. La impresionante mesa dispuesta con elegante vajilla y cristalería llena la estancia por completo.

Las notas musicales llegan tenues, casi como la respiración de un invitado mas que no está presente y al mismo tiempo es importante.

La luz entra entre los cortinajes de un modo alterno, dotando a los sitios de iluminación y de sombras dependiendo del lugar.

Curiosamente, Himuro se decide por uno de los lugares en penumbra. Deposita su chaqueta con cierta ceremonia en el espaldar tapizado de la silla antes de sentarse en ella y observar, como lleva haciendo desde que llegó a todos y cada uno de los comensales.

Kagami le sonríe, de nuevo. Ignora deliberadamente su lugar a la izquierda del anfitrión, coronando la mesa y pasea con cierta lentitud hasta sentarse a su lado.

Himuro solo eleva la comisura derecha de sus labios y asiente. Por una vez está bien eso de no tener que usar sus "dones para la persuasión" con un ser humano; sea como fuere, sigue preocupado, pero mucho menos.

Pasea su mirada por los invitados. Las señoritas parecen molestas, en mayor o menor grado, aunque la mayoría lo disimula con cierto arte, por el cambio repentino de lugar de Kagami. Se puede leer en sus semblantes que esperaban acabar a su lado durante la velada, y que su interés en el muchacho moreno no ha hecho mas que dar al traste con sus planes de engatusarle para un pronto matrimonio.

Kagami es gentil, atento y educado, pero ha marcado un límite invisible desde el principio demasiado claro como para ignorarlo y fingir que ha sido por un descuido.

Límite que por lo visto no parece existir para ese otro muchacho; y eso las molesta.

…..

Todo el escenario ante él es totalmente irreal.

Las conversaciones, la habitación aterida de aromas, hediondos en todos sus sentidos. Comida, perfumes, tintes, cosméticos, efluvios de lo mas humano; todo mezclado en una amalgama terrible para su afilado olfato.

En otras circunstancias se habría marchado del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, pero esta vez es diferente.

Nada de todo aquél escaparate patético merece su atención; nada salvo él.

Murasakibara permanece sentado, espalda recta, pose contenida. Sus ojos fijos, sin pestañear en el hombre frente a él.

El placer, si es que existe para alguien como él, es algo muy cercano a eso.

Mirarle, observarle, memorizar sus gestos, soñarle después.

Su sabor, apenas una minúscula gota de su sangre, aún permanece en su boca y no tiene intención de eliminar ese delicioso gusto probando una sola pizca de esa comida que el resto se pasan unos a otros entusiasmados.

Descubre que le gusta mirarle, mucho.

Le gusta el modo en el que sus pálidos dedos toman la cubertería, con delicadeza.

Casi boquea cuando sus labios se entreabren para deslizar el pequeño trozo de comida entre ellos. El modo en el que los músculos de su mandíbula se tensan, bocado tras bocado le produce interés.

La forma en la que toma la copa de vino, la acerca a sus labios y sorbe una pequeña porción de líquido le obliga a ladear la cabeza, incluso gira un poco el cuerpo para mirarle desde un ángulo distinto.

Akashi come, atendiendo a la invitada a su derecha, asintiendo a sus palabras, siguiendo la conversación con cierto interés.

La verdad es que no le importa lo que esa mujer le está contando. Su mente aún sigue en la biblioteca. La tenue presión en su cuello está presente, y aún le tiembla el pulso de la emoción.

Sigue comiendo, fingiendo que no está frente a él, que no le está mirando como si su persona fuera lo mas fascinante del mundo.

Y Murasakibara le observa, embelesado, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie mas en esa casa, como si su existencia fuera posible tan solo con mirarle.

–¿No come? –Trata de ignorar al caballero sentado a su lado, pero su eterna perorata consigue desviar su atención del fascinante espectáculo que conforma Akashi alimentándose a la patética existencia del humano mas cercano.

–No tengo hambre. –Es cierto, no miente. No desea ni uno solo de los alimentos sobre la mesa…

–Eso es una grosería para el señor Akashi y sus hijos. –Mira al resto de comensales erigiéndose en portavoz de los pensamientos colectivos. –Ya que le han invitado a esta opípara comida debería al menos fingir que la disfruta.

Atsushi desvía la mirada, apenas unos segundos del objeto de su admiración, incluso se permite una sonrisa cuando ve como la nuez baja en su cuello al tragar saliva; Akashi espera su respuesta y no tiene intención alguna de defraudarlo.

Dedica unos pocos segundos a todos y cada uno de los humanos a la mesa. Podría ignorarlo, levantarse y salir de ahí con toda la dignidad del mundo.

También podría matarlos a todos, incluso usar su "persuasión" para que lo hagan entre ellos. Por un momento la simple idea del espectaculo que sería ver a todos esos fracasados batallar frente a sus ojos le parece de lo mas divertida.

Entonces repara en Himuro.

Su "hijo" espera que diga algo. Parece nervioso, asustado, al acecho.

–Lo que es una auténtica grosería … –habla tranquilo, quizá demasiado. Aún así tiene la atención de todo el mundo en su persona. – … y discúlpeme si le ofendo, es el modo tan insultante con el que exhibe a su hija cual mercancía.

– ¡Como se atreve! – Se levanta de un salto, esperando una afrenta que no se sucede. Atsushi ni siquiera le mira. Sigue maravillado con Akashi y no tiene intención alguna de dejar de mirarle. –Usted no sabe quien soy…

– Ni me importa. – Alarga el brazo por encima de la comida y toma la copa de vino de Akashi, gira el cristal entre sus dedos para beber del lugar justo en el que lo ha hecho el pelirrojo y le devuelve la bebida con una sonrisa. – ya está, he bebido vino, ¿contento?

El hombre bulle de pura rabia. Ese desconocido le ha puesto en evidencia frente al anfitrión y él no tiene idea de quien demonios es ni que hace ahí. Busca la complicidad del resto de comensales con la mirada, aunque la mayoría parece asombrado con la respuesta que le ha dado.

– ¡ Exijo que se disculpe con mi hija! –mira a los lados, aún de pie. Movimientos airados, sacudidas de cabeza incluidas.

– Me disculpo con la señorita, con todas las señoritas a la mesa por ser tratadas como furcias por sus familiares. Es realmente cruel tener que ver como te venden al mejor postor tus propios congéneres. –Hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a modo de disculpa, aunque no es muy bien acogida por los espectadores.

Akashi trata de contener una sonora risa que pugna por salir de su boca y dejarle mal ante todos. Su hermano también parece a punto de romper el tenso silencio a carcajadas.

El padre de ambos contempla la escena resignado, como el que mira a un par de niños peleándose por el mismo juguete. Resopla. Su severa mirada alternando entre sus dos hijos. No sabe quien es ese joven ni quien lo ha invitado pero supone que es obra de alguno de sus hijos y piensa pedirles explicaciones a su debido tiempo. Ahora solo desea que la velada concluya en paz.

– Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a permitir que ninguna de ustedes tenga a Akashi. –Harto del sitio y la situación se levanta de su silla y rodea la parte de mesa que le separa del pelirrojo poniendo cuidado de no revelar su naturaleza. –Nos vamos. Se acabó la subasta.

Akashi toma su mano en cuanto se la ofrece. No se molesta en escuchar las quejas de nadie, ni los reclamos de su padre… ni las carcajadas sonoras y escandalosas con las que su hermano llena el espacio entre reniegos.

Solo nota que le está abrazando, fuerte y firmemente contra su cuerpo. Tarda un rato en ser consciente de que no está tocando el suelo; de hecho el suelo está demasiado lejos de sus pies.

Está confuso, demasiado. No es posible y al mismo tiempo siente que es algo totalmente fascinante. Se atreve a mirar con mas detenimiento.

Es cuando ve sus alas. Enormes, fuertes, hermosas. Se alejan de la mansión, suben alto, rápido. Nota el frío en su rostro, la hermosura del cielo frente a sus ojos. La espléndida vista de todo el terreno de su familia de un solo vistazo; a ras de suelo imposible.

– Gracias. –Sus ojos se encuentran al pronunciar esa palabra. Atsushi está desconcertado. Le mira fascinado, como si fuera una criatura hermosa a la que admirar. Es la primera vez que le importa lo que provoca en otro ser su presencia, sus actos, sus pensamientos. –Me has salvado de una velada tediosa y llena de conversaciones vanas sobre el tiempo o las cosechas… mi futura esposa y demás temas de lo mas aburrido.

Murasakibara mira por encima de su cabeza. Debería estar aterrado y sin embargo se permite bromear en esa situación tan peligrosa. No parece consciente de que a esa altura moriría al instante si le dejara caer; y que por el contrario él sobreviviría sin un rasguño.

Cierra sus alas, se deja caer sin mas.

A plomo, el peso de ambos se precipita con rapidez. Akashi se limita a cerrar sus brazos en torno a su cuello y apretar sus párpados con toda la fuerza que consigue sacar. No teme morir, ni siquiera parece preocupado.

Son apenas unos pocos segundos pero Atsushi los disfruta como si hubieran sido años. Sentía toda la presencia de Akashi entre sus brazos, tan cerca, tanto.

Sus alas se despliegan del golpe, frenando la caída súbitamente.

Unos segundos de planeo y Akashi posa sus pies en la tierra… y su gesto mas inmediato es un tenue puchero que le hace ver la criatura mas adorable que existe en el mundo.

– Gracias de nuevo. –Se sienta en el frío césped. Su casa a lo lejos, apenas un punto minúsculo en el horizonte. A su alrededor naturaleza viva en su máxima expresión. –Parece que te has propuesto salvarme la vida en todos los sentidos posibles.

Murasakibara sigue desconcertado con su aparente y tranquila actitud. No sabe si es demasiado despreocupado o simplemente es que es estúpido.

O un temerario sin miedo a morir.

Sentado a su lado trata de mirar el horizonte frente a él; fracasa estrepitosamente cunado sus ojos le buscan de nuevo.

Sigue las líneas de su perfil como si las trazase desde su mirada.

Su menudo cuerpo, la forma en la que posa sus manos en el regazo, inertes.

Le falta uno de sus zapatos y eso le hace sonreír sin pretenderlo. Seguramente lo han extraviado durante su travesía aérea, pero no tiene intención alguna de buscarlo; no piensa alejarse de él por nada.

–¿Qué me has hecho? –Murasakibara se inclina sobre él, le obliga a recostarse sobre el césped aunque no posa ni un solo gramo de su persona sobre su cuerpo. –No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, de mirarte, de querer tu existencia desde que me has dejado tomar tu sangre…

–Supongo … –hace una pausa, alza su mano y le acaricia el rostro, despacio. – … que se podría decir que he atrapado un monstruo…

–Podrías decir eso, sí; o mas bien que has sucumbido a mis encantos. –Akashi levanta una ceja, divertido. Niega en silencio. Su argumento le gusta mas. – ¡Oh, vamos, no seas cruel! Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Ninguno de los dos está muy seguro de la razón que les ha unido, ni mucho menos saben como será su relación a partir de ese punto.

–Cierto. –Aparta el encaje de su cuello y ladea la cabeza. – ¿Deseas alimentarte, mi señor? –bromea.

–No es tu sangre lo que deseo en este momento. –Aunque dice eso su expresión es de doloroso apetito.

– No puedo concederos eso. –Se eleva sobre los codos aunque no se levanta ni hace ademán de cambiar su postura . –También tengo una reputación que mantener. ¿Qué pensarían de mi?

– Sinceramente, lo que piensen de ti me importa bien poco. –Acorta la distancia entre sus cuerpos para inhalar su aroma directamente de la piel de su cuello.

– Entonces me temo que no tengo razón alguna para negarme.

– Eso es justo lo que quería oír.

Busca un modo de posarse sobre él sin hacerle daño, sin descargar su peso sobre el humano. Sus movimientos son lentos, comedidos.

Y se sucede un beso, uno calmo, estudiado. Uno de esos besos que parece que el tiempo a guardado con cariño para usarlo solo cuando es necesario.

Uno de esos besos por los que merece la pena vivir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
